The invention relates to a physiologically active substance extracted from infected tissues, a process for preparation and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
As a result of investigations for a physiologically active substance extracted from infected tissues, which is produced by inoculation with a poxvirus to animal's tissues, organs or cultured cell, the inventors have found that a novel physiologically active substance having inhibitory action against the formation of kallikrein and a process for preparation thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel physiologically active substance extracted from infected tissues. Another object of the invention is to provide a process for preparation of the substance. A further object of the invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing the physiologically active substance.